Seriously Floating
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Pennywise goes to Gotham to find out why he is no longer the most creature anymore. He only knows that his name is The Joker. Joker/Pennywise meeting.


Pennywise wanted to be the object of everyone's fear. It's what he lived for. Scaring the children of Derry and feeding upon their fear was a true delight for him. He was to be the most feared thing in the universe, and he alone.

That all changed when he discovered that another being was standing in his way. He was surprised to find out that it was a being at all. He wondered what kind of being could scare another human being.

So Pennywise lurked in the drains of the city of Gotham, hoping to spot the source. The people in the streets rarely paid attention to what was in the sewers, so he hadn't fed in days. He was sure that this one source would be enough to satisfy his hunger, if it was as powerful as it seemed.

It was a rainy night on the day he came across him. The Joker.

Pennywise saw him standing outside of the bank, ordering guards around. This impressed Pennywise. The Joker wore a purple suit, pants and shoes. His hair was a combination between a dirty blonde and a greenish color.

Pennywise hissed at the sight of him. How could such a creature scare so many people? Pennywise watched as the Joker seized a man who was trying to run away. Pennywise wanted to get closer, to hear the dialogue. He ran along the line of sewers, before making sure he was close enough to hear. He was almost five feet away from the Joker now on the same side of the street.

Pennywise turned his gaze to look up at him. He seen something he didn't see before. He saw two scars on either side of the Joker's mouth. His face was covered in war paint, and he had a wicked grin.

"Want to know how I got these scars?" he asked the terrified man. The man shook his head 'no' and continued the struggle. Pennywise's mouth began to water. He wanted to jump and seize the pathetic human and satisfy his taste.

"My father, was a drinker…he didn't care what kind of life I lived. So one day, I ran away from home…I was in an alley just like that one over there," the Joker paused to nod across the street.

Pennywise began to wonder where the heck the Joker was going with this. Why wouldn't he just eat the wailing human and get on with it?

"And there were these guys there….they saw me. I was twelve at the time, so it was absolutely mortifying…. The grabbed me and put me against the wall. They told me that I had nice clothes, nice hair….why was I so upset? So they took a knife…like this…" he paused to place the blade in the man's mouth.

"He asked me why I wasn't smiling…I didn't answer….so he asked me again but this time he said…why so serious? And then…." The Joker smirked wickedly, that even Pennywise got the shivers. And he _never_ got the shivers!

With a simple flick of the wrist, Pennywise watched as the man fell dead. His dead gaze was inches from his own. Pennywise shifted, trying not to reach out and grab the corpse for his dinner.

It was then that two purple shoes stepped infront of the sewer, and then the next thing Pennywise saw was the Joker's face.

"I believe….proper thanks are in order?" the Joker asked. Pennywise hissed. The Joker shrugged. "Fine. I was just trying to do you a favor….but I guess I'll just toss this into the river…." The Joker said, grabbing the body and throwing it over his shoulder.

Pennywise had it. Slowly, he slid himself out from the sewer and stood up infront of the Joker. The Joker seemed impressed, but it was hard to tell whether he was really impressed with the two scars that resembled a smile.

He smiled as he looked at the Joker. "Want a balloon?" he asked, with a wicked grin. The Joker narrowed his eyes at him.

"They all float…" Pennywise said, with a bigger grin. The Joker sighed, and dropped the body to the ground. He walked towards Pennywise. "Let's get something right….this….is my city. I've heard about you, Pennywise the Clown. You've got your own thing going on up there in Derry," the Joker paused to smile, before leaning closer to Pennywise.

"Impressive I have to say. But let's get one thing straight. Gotham is my city. The Batman is my meat. So do yourself a favor before I do something very very bad. Go back to slaying those little boys and girls. Gotham is hardly big enough to hold me…let alone me and the Batman….definitely no room for you…." The Joker growled.

Pennywise's grin changed to a sneer. "So do yourself a favor, balloon boy…go back to haunting sewers…in Derry…" the Joker said, turning away. Pennywise moved to seize the Joker, but the Joker beat him to it.

He pressed the blade against Pennywise's skin. "This…is pure silver. I could kill you with this. But I'm trying to be nice…" the Joker said. He shoved Pennywise towards the sewer.

"If only you knew what I am capable of," Pennywise stated. The Joker shrugged. "Don't really care, have fun…" the Joker said, with a mocking wave. Pennywise hissed at him again, and the Joker sighed.

"Come on Pennywise….why so serious?" he asked.

He picked up the body, and continued down the street.

Pennywise hissed again as he slid back into the sewer. If he ever saw that clown in his city of Derry, he wouldn't be 5 seconds past the 'Welcome to Derry' sign before he was floating like the rest of them….

**Ya, not my best…but I was bored. Lol =]**


End file.
